whimsical
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Porque él hace que ella quiera tragarse el sol para permanecer cálida (lo guarda como a un secreto).


**Renuncia:** todo de Haruichi Furudate.

 **Nota:** me gusta escribir cosas simples que al releer por segunda vez no entiendo y que a la tercera releída me dejan con cara de "ew, asco". Soy incorregible.

 **Nota2:** this is weird.

* * *

 **E** mpieza más o menos así:

Yachi Hitoka (quince años y un cuarto y un metro con cuarenta y nueve centímetros) se preocupa sobre qué hacer en el caso hipotético de que esté a punto de morir.

—

Y no es que sea suicida ni nada por el estilo —le daría ansiedad, demasiada ansiedad—. Pero desde que se unió al club de vóleibol siempre va acompañada de una chica guapa y dios, sus fans deben quererla muerta y enterrada en un féretro en lo más profundo de la tierra. ¿Verdad? _Verdad_. Porque la belleza de Kiyoko es incomparable y ella es sólo una aldeana B–

Y ese no es el mayor problema, no. Yachi teme por su salud mental, honestamente.

El culpable de todo es Kageyama Tobio.

No es que Kageyama haya hecho algo malo o la haya intimidado o herido sus sentimientos. Él no es malo. No perfecto tampoco pues no hay ninguna persona perfecta (excepto, tal vez, Kiyoko; además Kageyama tiene problemas para socializar y ¡concéntrate Yachi!). _Concéntrate_.

(Él le causa estragos a su cerebro, ya está).

—

No es como si Yachi lo hubiese querido. Yachi se vuelve la manager del club y se hace amiga de todos y se siente como en una segunda casa. Pero luego está Kageyama y ella lo ve y él le ve de vuelta y a Yachi las rodillas le tiemblan —más no por miedo— y las palmas le sudan —más no por nerviosismo— y todo el rostro se le colorea en un tono rosa chillón, como si fuese una fresa.

Bum, bum, bum.

Le va a dar un infarto.

Y la aterra, un poco, o mucho. O–

 _Por qué yo, qué hice para merecer esto_.

La verdad es que tiene un pequeño flechazo con él. Un pequeño flechazo del tamaño de un mundo. Cosa de nada. Y nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera Kageyama, por supuesto.

—

Lo único a lo que Yachi atina siempre es a llamarle con cierta vacilación.

— Kageyama-kun.

Y Kageyama piensa en el voleibol veinticuatro horas a la semana y aún así, deja de hacer pases con el balón cuando ella le dirige la palabra, concediéndole un par de minutos de su tiempo, y le observa de esa forma tan atenta con sus ojos tan azules que parece que se ha robado el cielo dentro de sus iris y ella fallece, fallece, fallece.

— ¿T-te parece si te ayudo a practicar lanzándote balones? —pregunta, intentando escucharse casual. Ruega no ser tan obvia.

— Claro —responde él, ajeno al remolino de sus pensamientos.

(La está matando).

—

Yachi dice su nombre saboreando cada letra en secreto. Algo como K-a-g-e-y-a-m-a-k-u-n. Y si recita el abecedario se salta de la 'a' directo a la 'k' y su corazón da un brinco tan alto como Hinata en la cancha y se va corriendo, dejándola con las manos menudas hechas un puño sobre su falda y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Piensa que no puede culparlo. Fue ella quien empezó a gustar de él, sin que se lo pidiera. Fue ella la que encontró tierno y exasperante a partes igual que Kageyama sea malo con el inglés y fue interesándose de a poco en él, entre prácticas, sesiones de estudio o almuerzos compartidos, ellos dos y Hinata. Porque de pronto son algo así como inseparables los tres.

—

 _Kageyama-kun es buena persona_ , considera.

 _Aunque se enfada muy fácil. Y tiende a ser muy hosco. Pero es apasionado. Y es cortés conmigo. Y_ –

— Y-Yachi —lo oye murmurar—. Estás– puedes–

Yachi parpadea y nota que sus manos se están tocando al recoger el mismo balón. Tiene el impulso de gritar con dramatismo, más sólo aparta la mano con velocidad. Kageyama tiene una expresión extraña en el rostro.

— Lo siento, uhm, yo, l-lo siento —se disculpa ella. De pronto, él también se sonroja, y frunce el ceño. Se sumen en un silencio incómodo.

(Y su palma quema ante la pérdida de la breve caricia).

—

Igual Yachi conserva ciertas esperanzas al respecto. No porque Hinata se entere por accidente un día y le jure y perjure: Yacchan, Kageyama es un idiota pero no tanto, ¡podrías confesarte y si te rechaza me encargo de darle una lección! ante lo que ella responde N-n-no, no es necesario, ¡de verdad!

Sino porque Kageyama en realidad sí puede ser algo denso —pero a veces él la mira la mira la mira la mira y Yachi tiene la primavera dentro de su estómago, floreciendo—. Es que–

— Yachi, tus manos están frías.

— Ah.

Las toma entre las suyas, con cierta brusquedad. Y ambos apartan la vista, dirigiéndola directo a sus pies.

— ¿Mejor?

—... A-ahá.

Es que ambos son torpes y jóvenes e inexpertos (pero lo intentan, lo intentan tanto).

A Yachi le arden las orejas, entonces.

—

Al día siguiente de eso Hinata nota confundido cómo ellos se niegan a establecer contacto visual mientras repasan matemáticas. Ignora, no obstante, que la punta de sus dedos se toca por debajo del pupitre, apunto de soltarse.

—

Termina más o menos así:

Yachi Hitoka (quince años y un cuarto y un metro con cuarenta y nueve centímetros) tiene j-pop inyectado en las venas de carretera y estrellas de papel en el cabello y está — _enamoradaycautivadaperdidamente_ — de Kageyama.

Porque él hace que ella quiera tragarse el sol para permanecer cálida

(lo guarda como a un secreto).


End file.
